24fandomcom-20200223-history
John Meier
|children = Dustin Meier |role = 1. Gaines hitman #1 2. Peter Kingsley's man 3. Inmate D-9973 4. Saunders' man 5. Omar's terrorist 6. Omar's terrorist 2 7. Bergen 8. Bystander 9. CTU driver 10. Secret Service agent 1 11. Christopher Henderson (stunt driver) 12. Pedestrian 13. FBI Police 14. Secret Service agent 2 15. FBI driver 16. Secret Service agent 3 17. Logan's escort agent}} John Meier is a stunt performer that has appeared in numerous roles on 24. He is a prolific stunt performer with a career spanning more than 20 years. Meier is the father of fellow 24 stuntman Dustin Meier. He is the only performer besides Kiefer Sutherland to appear in the first 8 seasons of the show. Biography and career Meier started his stunt career in 1975. With a background in surfing, racing and ariels skiing, tumbling, trampoline and motorcycles, he has accrued over 200 film and television credits as a stunt performer, actor, stunt coordinator, and 2nd unit director. Through his career, Meier has stunt-doubled for actors like Kurt Russell, William Shatner, Russell Crowe, and Tommy Lee Jones. Meier's blockbuster roles include credits such as Scarface, The Outsiders (with C. Thomas Howell and Kevin Dillon's brother Matt), Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn, Maverick, Gettysburg,Takers and as Officer 18-5 in Need for Speed (which co-starred Troy Gilbert, Henry Kingi, Jr, Jalil Jay Lynch, Rami Malek and Nick Chinlund and was directed by Scott Waugh). In 1982, Meier became a member of Stunts Unlimited, where founding members Ronnie Rondell, Buddy Joe Hooker, Mickey Gilbert, and David Ellis trained him into the arts of stunt performing. Meier has continued the tradition, training younger stunt performers, including his son Dustin Meier. Meier has been a key member of the stunt performers community. In 1985, he founded the Stunts Unlimited Ski Challenge and, along with Scott Waugh, the Winter Extreme. He has also served as vice-president of Stunts Unlimited for several years. Role on 24 Meier has worked on 24 in a variety of roles since the first season: * In Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am, he and Tony Donno played hitmen who murdered Scott Baylor and tried to kill Richard Walsh and Jack Bauer at 2350 Dunlop Plaza. He was the first character to be killed by Bauer in the entire series. * In Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am, he played the first of Peter Kingsley's men to be shot by Jack from the tower. He claimed this was his 4th death on the series. * In Day 3: 4:00pm-5:00pm, he played inmate number D-9973 who, when the prison cells were opened, ran out and beat up a prison guard (played by Ted Barba). In the following episode, he kicked Barba in the back as he was on the ground. * In Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am, he played one of Stephen Saunders' men at the exchange of Michelle Dessler and Stephen Saunders. As Meier tried to leave the driver's seat of his car, he was shot by CTU troops. * In Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm, he played one of Omar's terrorists at the compound, who Jack snapped the neck of at the start of the episode. Later during the gunfight, he played another terrorist who was shot and killed by Jack Bauer when he and Heller were trying to escape the compound. Interestingly, this character reappeared shortly after and was killed by marines. * In Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am, he played Bergen. * In Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am, he played a bystander at a restaurant that Chloe O'Brian barged past as she fled Kohler. * In Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm, he played a CTU driver that drove Curtis and the other agents to Hangar BB. * In Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm, he played a Secret Service agent in president Suvarov's motorcade. He fired at terrorists that attacked the cars, but was shot and killed. * In Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am, he doubled for Peter Weller in the role of Christopher Henderson during the short car chase when Henderson crashes through the wall of the plant nursery. * In Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am, he played a pedestrian walking past an intersection when a metro bus was blown up. * In Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am, he played an FBI policeman who, along with a colleague, shot at Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida as they escaped from the FBI. * In , he played a Secret Service agent who stormed into White House under Ted Hovis's command and had a shootout with Benjamin Juma's men. His character was killed by Udo in the gunfight. * In Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am, he played an FBI agent at Woodside Industrial Complex. Renee Walker came up to him and asked him to get her to a green vehicle, so he drove while she clung onto the side of his car. * In Day 8: 5:00am-6:00am, he played one of the seven escort Secret Service agents protecting president Omar Hassan. He engaged the commandos, but was not specifically seen to be killed by them. * In Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm, he played Logan's escort agent during the attack on Logan's motorcade in the 4th Street Underpass. He was also seen on the special feature 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang, indicating he performed in the opening scene of "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am". Meier is the performer with the largest number of different roles on the series, with a total of 16. Gallery of roles File:1x02 John Meier.jpg|As Gaines hitman (Season 1) File:2x24_Meier.jpg|As Peter Kingsley's henchman (Season 2) File:3x22 John Meier.jpg|As Stephen Saunders' man (Season 3) File:JackKill2.jpg|As Omar's terrorist (Season 4) File:4x06-Compound-Meier.jpg|As Omar's terrorist (Season 4) File:S4ep19_Bergen.jpg|As Bergen (Season 4) File:5x01 John Meier.jpg|As bystander, right (Season 5) File:5x04 John Meier.jpg|As CTU driver (Season 5) File:John Meier Secret Service.jpg|As Secret Service agent 1 (Season 5) File:6x01 pedestrian 3.jpg|As pedestrian (Season 6) File:7x03 John Meier.jpg|As FBI Police (Season 7) File:7x12 John Meier.jpg|As Secret Service agent 2 (Season 7) File:7x24 John Meier.jpg|As FBI driver (Season 7) File:8x14-Meier-agent.jpg|As Secret Service agent 3 (Season 8) File:8x22-secret-service-3.jpg|As Logan's escort agent (Season 8) ''24'' credits Season 1 * (Gaines hitman) Season 2 * (Kingsley's henchman) Season 3 * (Inmate) * (Inmate) * (Saunders' man) Season 4 * (Omar's terrorist #1 & #2) * (Bergen) Season 5 * (Bystander) * (CTU driver) * (Secret Service agent) * (Christopher Henderson) Season 6 * (Pedestrian) Season 7 * (FBI police) * (Secret Service agent) * (FBI driver) Season 8 * (Secret Service agent) * (Logan's escort agent) 24-related appearances * 24: On the Loose * 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang Selected filmography * Kong: Skull Island (2017) * Jason Bourne (2016) * Jurassic World (2015) * Need for Speed (2014) * The Avengers (2012) * Takers (2010) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Apocalypto (2006) * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * The Patriot (2000) * End of Days (1999) * Enemy of the State (1998) * Titanic (1997) * Star Trek: First Contact (1996) * Die Hard: with a Vengeance (1995) * The Last Boy Scout (1991) * Die Hard (1988) * Scarface (1983) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers Category:Featured articles